


Intentions of Gold

by GallifreyGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bob Lives, End Game Jopper, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Bob had seen it all, every move that Joyce tried to hide. He wasn't mad of course, it wasn't his nature to be angry. But he also couldn't be mad because he had a feeling that even Joyce didn't know about her actionsHe knows where her heart lies, and it isn't with him.





	Intentions of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Gold by Echos is the song theme for this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much morganstrnad for sending me this prompt on tumblr! Writers block is annoying!

Bob had seen it all, every move that Joyce tried to hide. He wasn't mad of course, it wasn't his nature to be angry. But he also couldn't be mad because he had a feeling that even Joyce didn't know about her actions.

Bob noticed the looks and the touches. How Joyce would accidentally brush her hand against Jim's and he could just see the butterflies he lacked giving her. He saw the genuine smile she would wear around Jim, unlike the forced smile she wore around Bob.

The problem wasn't that Joyce had feelings for Hop, it was how Bob knew he would be the one on the short end of the straw. He would be the one who would lose out.

Pieces started to fall together easier with time. Bob had soon realized Joyce would never take Maine over Hawkins because Maine didn't have Jim Hopper. It never would...

So he made a decision... the moment those lab doors closed and he was safe, he would hand Joyce off to the rightful owner of her heart. She deserved that much. After every tragedy and heartbreak in the last year, she deserved the love she felt.

-J+H-

"Joyce," Bob said softly. The two of them had been sitting in deafening silence for almost an hour. Bob had found her sitting in her car outside of the school during the Winter Snowball. Without a word passing in between them, he sat beside her.

"Yes, Bob?" Joyce asked with matching gentleness. She was so exhausted from this mythical life she lived that she could barely lift her eyes to look at him.

"Joyce you don't... you don't seem  _happy_ with me and I just..." Bob started but Joyce immediately panicked.

"No! No, I am Bob! I'm just... really tired." Joyce tried to plead but Bob knew... he knew it wasn't the real reason.

"I see the way you look at him, Joyce, and it's okay." Bob said as he patted her hand.

"Look at who?" Joyce said with confusion. Surely he wasn't talking about...

"Hopper. Joyce, you look at him like he's... well, like he's _home._ You deserve to have someone who you truly love. It's just not me."

Joyce didn't even hear the rest of his sentence. Hopper? Of all people... Hopper? I mean, _yes_ he always was softer around her. And _yes_ when they sat and reminisced about their younger days, he looked at her like she was right out of a dream.

She never realized just how quick he made her heart pound. Her toes curled when Hop stood next to her and it was easier to picture a future with Hopper rather than Bob. But... this was _Hopper_ of all people. Friends since third grade and nothing else... yet.

"Bob I... I don't know what to say. I just uh — I didn't realize." Joyce said as she stared down at her lap. She couldn't look him in the eyes...

"Joyce, I've seen it ever since high school. I'm not angry or hurt, I'm relieved." Bob admitted.

"You're _relieved_?" Joyce asked as she looked up at him. Was she supposed to be hurt by that?

"Relieved to know that a man as good as Jim Hopper could take better care of your heart than I ever could. I will always love you, Joyce, but I love seeing you in love even more. You're in love with him and that makes me happy." Bob replied as he gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Joyce asked, trying not to let her voice break.

"No. I'm setting you free. I'm encouraging you to go be truly happy with the man who _really_ holds your heart. You deserve that much, Joyce." Bob smiled, but his heart couldn't help to ache.

"You're a good man, Bob Newby. You saved my family and for that, I will never be able to repay you." Joyce said with a bittersweet half smile.

"Yes, you can. Be with Hopper. Love him and be happy. That's all I could ever ask for." Bob pressed a small kiss to her forehead and stepped out of the car.

Joyce didn't know who long she had sat with her head pressed against her steering wheel. Could she _really_ love Hopper? Did she _already_ love Hopper?

While time lingered on, Joyce stepped out of her car and tried to get some fresh air. As she leaned against the car door, she saw a familiar face step out of the shadows.

"Hey."  Hopper said with an infectious smile. God, that smile. She found herself trying to uncurl her toes.

"Hey." She replied sweetly. She felt her palms start to sweat as he leaned next to her.

"Thought I might find you out here." Hopper laughed as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, Will wanted me to give him some space. So... I'm giving him a few feet." Joyce said as she tried not to chuckle too much.

"How you holdin' up?" Hopper asked as he passed her the cigarette. She tried not to choke as she inhaled the unfiltered smoke. "You know" Came the short reply.

"Yeah, it's true what they sa— mmpf" Hopper was interrupted as Joyce pressed her lips softly against his. He felt the world spin under his feet as he opened into her lips.

Joyce chucked the cigarette into the wet asphalt before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to level with her. With each second passing, she realized just how right Bob was. Every instance of her love for Hop was crawling back. Every time her toes curled and every time her heart fluttered.

When the kiss came to its end, Joyce could barely hear as Hopper whispered against her lips.

_"Finally"_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rich genius twins own Stranger Things, not me.


End file.
